Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of pest control and, more particularly, to plastic liquid insect bait assemblies, especially for ants.
Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of bait stations have been developed for attracting and killing insects, through provision of a supply of bait, normally one that is doped with an insecticide, and facilitating the application of the station at a location where it will attract and kill insects through ingestion of the edible bait. More specifically, various types of bait stations containing liquid insecticide have been available for some time for attracting roaches, ants, and other type of pests.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,696 (“the '696 patent”) discloses a holder for liquid insect bait having an entrance cavity and a plurality of reservoirs that hold the bait. At least one of the sides of each of the reservoirs is perpendicular to the bottom of the reservoir which can create the risk that, in attempting to reach the liquid bait, the ants may fall into the liquid bait and drown rather than eating the bait and returning to their nest where they can spread the poison to the rest of the colony. In addition, the insect bait holder shown in the '696 patent requires that the user have scissors or other sharp utensil to open the holder prior to use.
Therefore, a need exists for an ant or insect bait trap that overcomes the foregoing disadvantages.